Fearless Slayer Movie: Red Hood
by TDragon195
Summary: The Slayer meet a new villains Red who seeks revenge on Joker for a reason. Fearless Slayer and the Ultimate Defender must stop him both it's too late. First Fearless slayer Movie.
1. Casts

Casts:

Red Hood (Batman: Under the Red Hood)

Deadly Force Members

Tsukuri (Justice League/Justice League Unlimited)

Rando (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Chainlink (Static Shock)

Captain Boomerang (Justice League Unlimited)

Madame Rouge (Teen Titans)

Hypnotia (Iron Man 1994 animated series)

Abomination (Avengers:Earth's Mightest Heroes)

Hunter Cain (Generator Rex)

Jack Krauser (Resident Evil)

Joker (Batman)


	2. Jason Tood before Red Hood

**Jason Tood before Red Hood**

Featuring Voice actors...

**_Haley joel Osment as Sora_**

**_Hayden Paneittier as Kairi_**

**_Gary Strugis as Bronze Tiger_**

**_Janet Varney as Korra_**

**_Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash_**

**_Amy Palant as Mirta_**

**_Daryl Sabara as Rex Salazar_**

**_Grey DeLise as Kimiko Tohomiko_**

**_Collen O Shaughnessessy as Jazz Fenton_**

**_Corey Feldman as SPRX-77 or Sparx_**

**_Elieen Stevens as Iris_**

**_Zachary Bennett as Shun Kazami_**

**_Lindsay Ridgeway as Britney Hillberg_**

**_Mitchel Musso as Jamieson Walker_**

**_Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood_**

**_Karen Maruyama as Tsukuri_**

**_Robin Atkin Downes as Abomination_**

**_Donal Gibson as Captain Boomerang_**

**_John Dimaggion as Hunter Cain_**

**_Jim Ward as Jack Krauser_**

**_Hyndech Walch as Madam Rouge_**

**_Robin Bumpson as Chainlink_**

**_Jennifer Darling as Hypnotia_**

**_Eric Vale as Rando_**

**_Kimberly Brooks as Madelyn Spaulding_**

**_Mark Hamill as Joker_**

**_Jason Griffiths as Ethan Tidwell_**

**_Kevin Conway as BruceWayne/Batman_**

**_Steve Blum as BlackWarGreymon_**

**_Robin Williams as Genie_**

**__****Susan Eisenberg as ****__****Princess Diana of Themyscria/Wonder Woman**

_**Willa Holland as Aqua**_

_**Ali Hillis as Lightning**_

_**Christopher r. sabat as Vegeta**_

_**Jason Griffins as Shadow the Hedgehog**_

_**Kari Walhgren as Jill Valentine**_

_**Troy Baker as Snow Villers**_

_**Tom Kenny as Gibson**_

_**John Rhys Davies as MacBeth**_

_******Priscilla Everett** as Alexis Rhodes_

_**Brett Steward as sam aka Omega Ranger**_

_**Michael Cane as Alfred Pennyworth**_

_'this is a story about former hero and vilgante how I was unable to save him from the Joker.'_ a cold voice said, _'My second partner, Jason Todd was once Robin II after Dick Grayoson joined the Majestic Guardians. Jason Todd and I fought crime and save gotham. but then one month, my archenemy, the Joker was brutally beating him up half dead. I was about to save him, but unfortunatley Joker destroys the building sets of Explosives inside the building taking my partner with it. that was the last time I see my partner again.'_

in the present day in Nexus, the people were walking around in the night, a hobo was sleeping until a masked man was came out. He wore a red mask with white eyes, grey shirt, brown trenchcoat, beige pants and black boots. His name is Red hood.

The Hobo saw him and ran off scared, Red Hood looked around and picked a playing card with Joker, "I know he's here. I know it." He muttered to himself. "And when I find the Joker, He's dead!" He kick the trash can to the shadow figures came in when Red Hood turn to them,"Find the Joker who did this this me."

"And what if somebody get in our way?" a gruffed and tough voice said.

"Show them how lethal we can be." Red Hood said knowing he wants no one getting his way. if he finds Joker, He's gonna kill him what he has done to him.


	3. Slayer face Red Hood

**Slayer face Red Hood**

Red Hood jumped many buildings finding the Joker. He looked and see criminal entering jabba's clubhouse, "I bet this crimelord knows Where Joker's hiding."

the criminals were having so fun gambling, doing drugs dealing, and anykind of crime. suddenly Red Hood came in and went inside which they criminals were quiet when he came in. He walked to find the owner of this place, he was stopped by a brown dog with white tanktop named Mad Dog who.

"HEy bub," Mad Dog said, "No one is allow to see Jabba the Hutt."

"Stand aside mutt or else." Red Hood threatned

"Or else what?" Mad Dog tapped Red Hood's chest, which made Red Hood sigh.

He sweep kick the dog to his knee and then spin kick him hard, causing him to die. This made the crimal scared and back away from him, who was taunted them to back them away even more. He came up to to alien-like slug named Jabba the Hut. with him is

"Jabba the hut, one of Sickest pimp of Edenia Crime Lord." Red Hood said,

Jabba spoke Huttese to Red Hood and Ziro spoke to translate what Jabba said, "The Great Jabba what to know why are you here?"

"I'm here because you have information about Joker's whereabout." Red Hood said, "You and crime lord were organizated in different sectors: Edenia, Nexus and Stanton.

Jabba spoke angrilly and Ziro Translate, "Jabba said He doesn't know where Joker is. and even if he's here, He wouldn't be working with a crazed psychopath!"

Red Hood doesn't looked skeptical and ticked at him, "fine then. If you're lying and if he's here..." He pulled a gun pointing at him causing Ziro scared. He pointed his gun to another direction killing Gazeem. "I'll kill not just the criminals, you as well." He left the place with the criminals scared at Red Hood.

Unaware to Red Hood, Sora and the Fearless were listening the conversation about the Joker,

the flashback shows Icon talking to Sora, Kairi, Shun, Britney, Rex, Jazz, Iris, Axew, Jamieson, Korra, Naga, Sprx, Kimiko, Mirta, Rainbow Dash and Bronze Tiger about their mission.

"Fearless Slayers, I had a call from White Knight." Icon began, "A criminal named Red Hood just came to Edenia looking for Joker."

"Whose the Joker?" Jamieson asked.

"He was once a criminal serving the former Crime lord Sal Valestra." Icon explained, "He was dropped by Batman in Axis Chemical which made him get a creepy smile."

"I've heard of Joker, He was Majestic Guardians' enemy." korra said.

"He once tried to use the laughing gas in Edenia making them laugh to death, but the Guardians stop him." Icon continued

"So what's Joker has to do with Red Hood?" Kimiko asked

"Red hood is out for revenge for nearly killing him to death, "Icon said dark and cold which the Fearless Slayer feels cold air and chills.

flashback ended and shows the Fearless Slayer standing behind the window. "Looks likes this Red Hood look very serious search for Joker and going for the kill." Korra said about Red Hood.

"But we need to stop him." Sora said to Korra.

Red Hood was walking athe alley, suddenly a blur stopped Red Hood in his tracks. the masked man turned while pulling a gun at nothing. "I thought I heard noise."

You did." Shun appeared out of the alley.

Red Hood turned to see Shun and the rest of the Fearless slayer came, "The Famous Fearless Slayers."

"Stop this vilganting stuff and come with us." Sora said coming towards Red Hood.

Red Hood Grabbed Sora's arm and threw him to the wall, but Naga caught sora by biting Sora's collar. Shun threw shurikens at him, who backflipped away from it. Red Hood got into his fighting position. the Fearless Slayer tried to their best attacking Red Hood, He was evading thier attacks and attack them at once. He pulled Korra's ponytail and slam her to ground and spin kick at Jazz. He threw red arrows at Kairi, who deflected them as Sora tried to attack.

"not bad for couple of teens." Red Hood swipe the dust off of his coat, "but You're not as tough as Batman."

"Who?" Sprx said

"He was once my partner and he was too late to save me." Red Hood feel sad and sorrow for the pain he has gone through, but he quickly feel anger, "I did did, but I came back from my death and now I want my revenge on Joker for almost killing me."

Suddenly a batarang came towards Red Hood and exploded at his face. He looked over and see two figure. the first one is a 19 year old boy with dirty blond hair, blue eyes. He wore a suit that is fully colored blue except the symbol was red what it looked like was Saiyan symbol with blue metal gauntlets with scallops on the forearms with the golden rings around his wrists. His name is Batthan or Ethan Tidwell.

The Second one is a man wore a black bat-like mask with a cape, gray suit, black gloves and boots. His name is Bruce Wayne BAtman, the dark Knight.

"Batman!" Red Hood seeing him and Ethan came.

"I suggest you stop this, it doesn't have to be this way." Batman said in cold tone.

"Yes it does," Red Hood replied, "If I can't kill him, why not you?

"I don't kill criminals, I bring them to justice." Batman told him.

Red Hood scoffed and ran off.

"Get back you coward!" Bronze Tiger was about to chase him

"don't." Batman called who was telling the blood from Red Hood during the explosion. He put the blood in a beaker, "all we need is to find the identity of Red Hood."

Batman and Ethan got here in time to save the Fearkess slayers from Red Hood and find out whoever behind the mask of Red Hood.


	4. Red Hood is Jason Todd

**Red Hood is Jason Todd**

In the city of Stanton, Red Hood was already there walking towards the abandon building and see the fearsome hand of four who were coming towards him. Red Hood attack them and kill one of them.

inside the building, we see seven crimelord wearing the different outfits. their names are Black Mask, Kingpin, Clock King, Penguin, Tombstone, Giovanni and Rupert Throne talking about important busniness in crime when they heard the door and see Red hood came in.

"Red Hood?" Crime lords see him here.

"Good evening gentlemen," Red Hood greet, "Now that the pleasantries is over, where the Joker?"

"the Joker." Rupert asked.

"You heard, where is he?" Red Hood repeated, "I know some of you live in Gotham City for awhile until they want to move out to another city. so where is he now?"

"What do you intend to when you find?" Rupert asked.

"I'll do the same time what he did to me." Red Hood said like he's going hurt Joker like he did to him when red Hood is young as Robin II.

The Fearless, Batman and Ethan came to Nexus and enter Ethan's house. Sora were amazed at Ethan's house as others looked at other stuff.

"This place is huge," Jazz amazed.

"It's even bigger than the Xiaolin Temple."

"While I'm working, why don't you stay put with Ethan." Batman left with the beaker.

Korra heard the name and said, "Wow! I can't believe it! It's you! You're Ethan Tidwell!" she grasped Ethan's hands

"You know me?" Ethan asked.

"Know you, of course I do! You're friends with Aang! You inspired me to be strong, enduring and focused!"

Ethan raising his eyebrow and eyes blinkin "How did you know that I am friends with Aang?"

Koora (grinning): "Wouldn't you like to know? Korra grinned, "I happen to be the Avatar after Aang."

"That's ridiculous and impossible!" Ethan said disbelief, "How can there be two Avatars unless...?"

_'This is exciting!'_ Korra thought with excitment, _'Not only do I get to meet one of my idols, but he has figured out that I am the Avatar from the future.'_

"You must be Avatar from the future, am I eight?" Ethan said

"Yes!" She grinned in Triumph

"By the looks of the enthusiasm," Ethan said, "I'll take that as yes."

the open door and see 12 figures coming in,the first one girl was a 16-year old girl who wears a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On her arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. She wears what appear to be black stockings or socks on her legs which reach to about halfway up her thighs, leaving a small area of bare skin on her upper thighs. She also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of her hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around her waist, draped in the same manner. Finally, she wears pointed, armored, silver boots with a sharp "hook" on the outer side of each. She is Aqua the Keyblade wielder.\

Next to her is another girl with long, light pink hair, pale aqua-colored eyes, She wears a uniform for the Guardian Corps, based around a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck-like shirt and green metallic pauldrons with yellow stripes symbolizing her rank as a sergeant. She also wears a red cape attached to her back on the left side, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. She is Claire or to be other known as Lightning.

The third figure is a black hedgehog with red strips on his quills, gold ring on his wrist and red/white/black skating shoe. He is Shadow the Hedgehog, Ethan's good friend and brother figure.

The fourth figure was a man with black gravity-defying hair and wearing a blue suit and white and yellow armor on his upperbody, white gloves and white boots named Vegeta, the prince of Saiyan and Ethan's rival.

The fifth is a woman with dark black hair and a golden crown with a star in the middle, she also wore a red suit with a hit of blue and the American stars at the bottom and red boots. She is Diana princess of the Amazons known as Wonder Woman.

The sixth figure is a blue skinned man with a black pony tail and a hardly seen beard. He wore gold bracelets, a red sash belt on his waist, blue pants, and red shoes. His name is Genie.

the seventh figure is a digimon who has blonde hair, gold eyes. His name is BlackWarGreymon, counterpart of WarGreymon

The eighth figure is a man who has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. He wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt under a long beige trench coat. His name is Snow Villiers.

The Ninth figure is a blue robot monkey name Hal Gibson.

The Tenth and final figureis elder man with white hair and beard, Blue eyes. He wore black clothing. His name is Macbeth

"Whose that?" Vegeta asked angrily seeing Ethan hanging with Korra.

"that's a girl, vegeta."' Lightning pointed.

"I know it's a girl, who is she?" Vegeta saod.

"I'll ask him." Aqua walking to Ethan. "Ethan, who is she?"

"Aqua, meet Korra the Avatar from the Future."

"Avatar from the Future?" Aqua was shocked to see Korra is from the future, "who are they?"

"These my friends: Sora, Kairi, Iris, Axew, Shun, Britney, Mirta, Kimiko, Jazz, Rainbow Dash, Jamieson, Sprx and Rex." Korra Introduce her friends.

"And together, we're the Fearless Slayer."

"I'm Aqua." she introduce.

"Name's Snow Villiers." Snow said.

"Vegeta." Vegeta said without looking to them.

"I'm BlackWarGreymon." he added.

"My name is Gibson." Gibson said.

"I'm Lightning Farron." She said

"and I'm Macbeth." Macbeth said, "We're the Ultimate Defender."

"Ultimate Defender!" Korra screech.

Vegeta groaned at her screaming, "And I thought Ash was crazy about his fan."

Lightning bonked Vegeta on the head, "Where's Batman?"

"He went to his lab with beaker looking for the identity of Red Hood."

"You found him?" she asked,

"Actually they found him." Ethan pointed the Fearless, "They're the fearless Slayer."

"I better go help Batman with this." Gibson left to join up with batman.

"The sooner the better."

later on, Red Hood was looking at the city when four figures came in. the first one is large green monster named Emile Blonski aka Abomination.

The second figure is a man with short blonde hair, dark eyes. He wore a red beret, black shirt with a vest, brown green cargo pants and black boots. His name is Jack Krauser.

The third figure is a medium dark skinned woman with black hair and eyes. She wore patch suit of red, yellow, violet, purple skirt and boots. Her name is Madleyn Spaulding.

The foruth figure is japanse woman wearing red samurai armor and black suit. Her name is Tsukuri.

"did four find the joker?"

"Nothing." Jack said to Red Hood, "The Joker is crafty one, He could be anyway."

"Joker this, Joker that." Abomination said annoyed, "I'm tired of your obession, Red Hood! we should be attack the Ultimate defender and the Fearless. You think you're a better leader just because a clown killed you.."

Red Hood swipe kick to Abomination's leg which made him fall and then pointed his gun to his head, "that clown is reason why he needs to die the same way he did to me. unless you have a better alternative to make Joker suffer, you will follow my order and obey my command."

Abominaton looked over to MAdelyn and Jack, "Stupid." Madelyn said.

"Joker is the reason he put me to death, but I got lucky, a man named Ra's al Ghul and his League of Shadow warriors save me by placing me in the lazarus pit which brought me back to life." Red Hood explained the rail of his histroy, "It was like I made a pact with the devil to give me a second to kill the clown prince of crime. Now that you know my reason, Joker must die in my bloody hand."

the tall muscular bulky man wears a self-modified mask and a dull military suit complete with elbow, shoulder, and knee pads. His name is Hunter Cain, "Red Hood, I found the Joker as you requested."

"Good." Red Hood said who was taking his mask off. He revealed he has light skin, straight black hair and wore a red domino mask. His name is Jason Todd, former partner of Batman as Robin II and alter ego of Red Hood. "Joker will soon meet my return as Jason Todd aka Robin II."

back at ethan's house in the lab, Batman was examing the blood of Red Hood looking for a match of a person. He looked shocked, "oh no! it can't be." the pictures shows Red Hood is his former Robin II, Jason Todd.


	5. Joker's torture

**Joker's torture**

In the pier we see a man with a pale skin. He has black/green hair with white skin, yellow eyes, and black lips. He wore a purple suit with a yellow undershirt, a bowtie, white gloves, and black-white shoes. His name is the Joker, the the Clown Prince of Crime and one of the most dangerous criminal.

With him are five other member who work for Red Hood, they wear different outfit. The names are Madam Rouge, Rando, Chainlink, Hypnotia and Captain Boomerang. Joker was tied up by Chainlink's mechanicle tentacle.

"Why so quiet," Joker said, "Go ahead and talk to me Joker."

"why don't you be Quiet!"Captain Boomerang demanded.

"Why don't you stop feeling blue." Joker joked

Captain Boomerang growled and he was about to punch Joker, but Red Hood came and grabbed the captain's arm, "HE's mine for the taking." the Captain moved away as Red Hood smirked to see Joker again and he's going to have his revenge."Leave us."

The five left Joker and Red Hood alone closing the door. Red Hood grabbed a crowbar.

"I take it those are your friends."

"Yes, they're the deadly Force." Red Hood said, "We have purpose in our mind and follow their wishes, of mine is personally. And we will use lethal force what no heroes or vilgante will ever do."

"What's that, red man." Joker said.

"Beating you up the same you did to me!" Red Hood hit joker with a crowhard, "When I was Robin, you beat me use senselessly and nearly kill me to death!" He then hit Joker two more time. "And Joker, you set the bomb to exploded! Leaving me to a living hell!" He then beat Joker up five more time.

Joker looked beaten up and blood was coming out of him, "We had some good time together and Batman was unable to save you."

"He couldn't save me in time." Red Hood said.

"I deserve that, why don't sent me back to Arkham asylum and call it a day,." Joker smiled knowing Red Hood

"Oh no, I have a better idea," Red Hood laughed knowing Joker isn't going to Arkham Asylum, "I think you should go down there. because you're dead clown!"

Joker smile fade and become scared, "Who wait, that's not how it works."

"Too bad, it's game over for you clown." Red Hood said to Joker he has other plan for him.


	6. Batman confront Red Hood

**Batman confront Red Hood**

outside the pier Batman was there seeing Abomination and Jack Krauser guarding the front door. Batman jumped flew to the roof without the two seeing him.

Abomination look up to see someone there,

"What?" Jack asked,

"It's nothing." Abomination said,

inside, Batman was already there and saw Tsukuri pacing while being focus. Batman threw a small ball rolling it to her and smoke came out knocking her out.

We now see Red Hood preparing to kill Joker once and for all while the clown prince of crime looked afraid that his about to meet his the same way Red hood feel when he was robin.

"Once I kill you, Joker." Red hood said, "I'll be free from the pain and my revenge will be complete."

"Revenge will never be completed." Batman came in.

Red Hood turned and faces his former partner, the one didn't save him in time and Joker got away with it. Joker smiled to his archenemy here to save from Red Hood "How long you were there?"

"long enough." Batman said.

"Batman." Red hood said to him.

Batman and Red Hood stared at each knowing this won't end well. later on, Ethan was flying there while the Fearless Slayer and Ultimate Defender followed him.

_'why did you leave us behind, Batman.'_ Ethan thought

the flashback see Ethan Tidwell talking to Korra who was discussing about. "I can't believe you defeated the Dark Kingdom, as well as defeating Team Galactic and Team Rocket."

"What can I say, It's just luck." Ethan said.

an elderman came in who appeared to have grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a black suit. His name is Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce's and Ultimate Defende butler, guardian and friend as well.

"Master tidwell." Alfred called,

"Yes, Alfred." Ethan turned to his butler

"Mr. Wayne has left the house."

"Batman." Ethan whispered and said, "Why did he left?"

"Mr. Wayne left because he discovered an old friend is alive." Alfred said.

"Old friend..." Ethan confused at first and realized Bruce has another partner other than Robin I."Jason Todd! He's alive."

"What?" Snow was shocked at, "I thought he was dead."

"So did we." Ethan replied.

"Who is Jason Todd?" Sora said who just came in.

"Jason was once Batman's old partner after Robin I left and the join the majestic guardians." Ethan said, "Before BAtman met us and form the Ultimate Defender, He and Batman fought crime and take down many villains in Gotham. then one day, Jason become Joker's hostage and he was beaten up by a pulp nearly dead. Batman tried to save his partner, Joker set the bomb to explosion and he escape."

"So what happen to Jason?"

"He died, but somehow came back to life." Ethan said.

"And now Jason who is now Red hood want revenge on Joker." Aqua finished for Ethan.

"so let's stop him." Korra said,

"It's not that easy, Korra." BlackWarGreymon said, "Red Hood Has a team of lethal and dangerous villains of his group called Deadly force. this group are known to do lethal force unlike any heroes or vilgante will do."

the flashback ended seeing Ethan flying, _'I hope Batman is okay and doesn't make the wrong choice.'_

back in the pier, Red Hood and Batman circle around staring at each other. "Robin II, my old partner once become a hero and now you've become a villains you swore to bring justice."

"The Robin II is dead, it's now Red Hood." Jason/Red hood said.

"Why are you doing?" Batman asked.

"because of you!" Red Hood shouted angry, "You were unable to save me in time! Do you have any ideas how hard it is When Joker beat me senseless with crowbar and he set the bomb to exploded!

"actually I let the bomb to exploded." Joker corrected.

"Shut up you!" Red Hood told the clown, "Anyway, so I thought I can get my revenge beating Joker the way he did to me. I was gonna kill him, but I have another plan...Batman I want you to kill your archenemy: the Joker!"

Outside of the pier, The Fearless Slayer and Ultimate Defender came on time looking around the place.

"So where's Batman?" Britney asked Ethan

Ethan looked around and sense his presence at the piere 41. "Batman is in pier 41."

He ran as others followed to join up with Batman and face Red Hood. suddenly Abomination jumped in as Tsukuri, Captain Boomerang, Jack Krauser, Rando, Madelyn, Madam Rouge, Chainlink and Hypnotia came along.

"No one is allow to confront Red Hood in his presence." Cain told them while cocking his gun.

"Then I'll make you!" BlackWarGreymon threaten Cain and charges towards them while Abomination came at him.

the two wrestle each as Bronze Tiger came from behind and holding him. "Lot of thrashing will only make me hold tigher." He said the gamma monster who continued thrashing.

Tsukuri clashes blad to Aqua, Sora and Kairi at once while Wonder Woman went to combat with Rando.

Hunter Cain and Jack was shooting their guns at Jazz and Macbeth who was hiding the barrel and boxes.

"Genie!" Macbeth called and he appeared.

"Present." Genie came.

"Get rid of thy guns!' Macbeth said.

Genie saluted and turned into Rambo who has a gun in his hand, "Time to rock and roll dude." he then shoot crazy Cain and Jack

Shadow ran chainlink around in circle spinning Chainlink in the tornado

Ethan was fighting MAdam Rouge who was stretching while dodging. "Impressive fighter you are, Ethan. try this!" She turned into Orochimaru and attack Ethan with his/her sword.

Ethan shoot energy at MAdam Rouge/Orochimaru. the shapeshifter turn into dark knight named Zeltrax who got back up and shoots lightning from his sword at Ethan. Ethan Transformed into super saiyan and used Close combat to hit Madam Rouge/Zeltrx.

"You know every enemy' you've known. try this!" She then turned in a man with orange spiky hair grey eyes with circles and black robe with red clouds on it named Pain

"I don't remember him facing." Ethan said knowing he never fought him before.

"no," Madam Rouge/Pain explain, But a friend of yours Terrence fought him. this man has the ability called rinnegan, it's so powerful Terrence was overpowered by this power and the path of Pain."

the five path appeared and start attack ethan hard. 'I wonder how's batman's doing?"

Inside, BAtman was not surprise at Red Hood, "You want me to kill Joker."

"of Course," Red Hood explained, "You always wanted to killed Joker, well here's your chance." Red Hood pull a gun and threw it to Batman,

"I don't kill innocent or the criminals." he told him.

"You will kill the Joker or I'll force you to kill him!" Red Hood said

"go ahead and try." Batman threw the gun aside.

Red Hood growled and starting his former partner. Batm threw his batarang while Red Rood threw red Birderang. Batman fell and grabbed Red Hood's leg with his own leg making him fall to the ground.

"You were there with the first Robin, dick Grayson." Red Hood explained to batman the history of being robin the boy wonder, "then you have Tim Drake as your new partner after I was killed and then replace me with that STUPID SAIYAN MONKEY!"

"never called Etahn a monkey." Batman said, "I was once your partner, but you became a killer who want nothing but revenge. I walked in the path of justice, and you walked in the path where you want reveng and that's the path I won't follow."

Red Hood screamed at Batman"If you won't kill Joker, then I WILL!.!.!" He pulled the remote out of his coat pocket and press the button.

the bombs were beeping crazy as Batman looked surprised Red Hood will kill not only Joker, but him along with Red Hood.

Outside, Korra was doing Earthbending to trapped Hypnotia while Waterbend to help Shun, Kimiko, Jamieson and Iris from MAdelyn's. Korra see Ethan are being overpowered by Madam Rouge/Pain and the Path of Pain.

Korra whistled and Naga came which Korra hopped on her polar bear-dog. Korra jumped off and spin kick to firebend the three path as Ethan used Flare Blitz to them. Madam rouge/Pain was hurt hard and turned back to her normal self.

"You and the Deadly Force are defeated." Ethan said,

"True, but will batman escape before Red Hood's bombs exploded." Madam Rouge smirked

Ethan turned knowing Batman is there and the building exploded and Ethan create a light green shield surrounding him and Korra. The Fearless Slayers and Ultimate Defender saw it.

"Wudai Mars Fire Shield!" Kimiko formed a fire shield to protect. Kimiko lower the shield and others notice the Madam and rest are gone except Abomination, Hunter Cain whose was knocked out as Jack Krauser is dead from the explosion.

"Where's Batman?" Wonder Woman asked in concern.

"I hope he didn't die during the explosion." Vegeta said

"I survived." Batman came out of nowhere with Joker cuffed up.

"BAtman." Wonder woman see him.

"Sorry I left, but I have to take care of business." BAtman said, "I'm taking Joker to asylum along with Abomination and Hunter Cain." He left along with the rest of Ultimate Defender.

"Sora, I want to thank you all for helping us to defeat Deadly Force." Ethan said, "as for Red Hood, I don't know if he survived or killed from the explosion.

"Let's hope he doesn't survive." Sora said.

"If you ever in a situation, We'll be there to help." Ethan lend a hand which Sora Shook, "And Korra, I hop you mastered Airbending."

"Airbending, How did you..." Korra asked him,

"I didn't have to, Aang has same problem you do." Ethan said, "Aang has problem with Earthbending, but in time he mastered before facing Firelord Ozai. if Aang could master Earthbendign, I know you could master Airbending, just like you master Fire, water and earth." Ethan flew off leaving the Fearless Slayer.

later on, the Images shows Ethan along with batman and the rest of the Ultimate Defenders Member. Red Hood was there alive and escape with Madam Rouge, Tsukuri, Captain Boomerang, Hypnotia, Chainlink and Madelyn "I may lose the battle and few members of the Deadly, but Someday batman, you will kill Joker and I willl make even If I make a threat to your team mate."


	7. Voice actors and Ending

**Voice actors and Ending**

Ending: **_Under the Red Hood ending title_**

Voice actors

Sora: Haley Joel Osment

Kairi: Hayden Paniettiere

Jazz Fenton: Collen O'Shaunessessy

Sprx: Corey Feldman

Korra: Janet Varney

Kimiko Tohomiko: Grey DeLise

Bronze Tiger: Gary Sturgis

Mirta: Amy Palant

Jamieson Walker: Mitchell Musso

Iris: Eileen Stevens

Rainbow Dash: Ashleigh Bell

Rex Salazar: Daryl Sabara

Shun Kazami: Zachary Bennett

Britney Hillberg: Lindsay Ridgeway

Ethan Tidwell, Shadow: Jason Griffith

BlackWarGreymon: Steve Blum

Vegeta: Christopher R. Sabat

Aqua: Willa Holland

Bruce Wayne/Batman: Kevin Conroy

Diana: Susan Eisenberg

Genie: Robin Williams

Gibson: Tom Kenny

Macbeth:

Jill Valentie: Kari Walgren

Snow villiers: Troy Baker

Alfred: Michael Caine

Joker: Mark Hamill

JAson Todd/Red Hood: Jensen Ackles

Chainlink: bumper Robinson

Madelyn Spaulding: Kimberly Brooks

Abomination: Robin Atkins Downs

Captain Boomerang: Donal Gibson

Hunter Cain: John DiMaggio

Madam Rouge: Hyndech Walsh

Jack Krauser: Jim Ward

Hypnotia: Jennifer Darling

Eric vale: Rando


End file.
